


Wildflower, I'm Intoxicated.

by PaladinBlue



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Love, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinBlue/pseuds/PaladinBlue
Summary: We were six years old when we first met. I can remember it like it was yesterday. I can still pin point each mole on her pale skin, her long dark lashes and the way they brushed her cheeks when she smiled. Her long brown, almost black hair, the way the curls framed her face and the way it hung down across her back like a blanket hung on a clothes line. Her smile, it could light up the night sky a million miles away.  Her name was Forsythia Pendleton Jones III.*Gender swapped Jughead Jones*





	

_We were six years old when we first met. I can remember it like it was yesterday. I can still pin point each mole on her pale skin, her long dark lashes and the way they brushed her cheeks when she smiled. Her long brown, almost black hair, the way the curls framed her face and the way it hung down across her back like a blanket hung on a clothes line. Her smile, it could light up the night sky a million miles away. Her name was Forsythia Pendleton Jones III._

_++++_

Archie glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand; it read 1:00am. He knew that in any moment there would be a thump against his window ledge and a quick mumble of cuss words. He knew the routine like day and night.

She would start by throwing small pebbles up at his window from the cold, dewy earth below his window. She would then grab the rickety wooden ladder that his father, Fred Andrews, had tucked neatly away by the side of the house. She would lay it in under his window and began ascending up the ladder like some staged play Juliet. When she reached the top she would slide the unlocked window up before crawling into the dim light bedroom. She would curse each time her head made contact with the window ledge above, pout, and rub at the now sore spot through her old ragged out beanie.

Archie didn’t even need to roll over and look at her because this was more than a common thing. She would always begin her trek from the movie theater at around 12:30am before showing up on the Andrew’s front lawn.

He could hear her muttering to herself and she toed off her old, worn, black Converse sneakers. She would then start to remove the plaid shirt that she wore faithfully around her waist like a priest wore his cross, next would be her fur lined denim coat that belonged to her mother back in the good old days. She would then make her way across the dark room to the double bed tucked neatly away in the corner of the bedroom. Archie would, by instinct, lift up the covers next to him so she could lie down. To her, being next to Archie was Home.

When she finally placed herself down it took her a few moments to situate herself. She pulled the covers around herself and moved across the bed until she was tucked right into Archie’s back, wrapping her left arm around his waist while the other stuck between them awkwardly.

He could feel her tracing patterns into the skin over his hard abs, and her soft gentle breathing through the silent sound of the bedroom. He could feel her long hair tickling the back of his neck. She smelled like earth, wildflowers and warm summer days. She was intoxicating and made him high of her scent.

“Hey Juggie” Archie nudged her with his elbow.

“Hi, Archiekins” she whispered as she snuggled in closer to him.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. He needed her like the stars needed the sky. He rolled over, grabbing her by the shoulders, flipping them over until he was on top of her, kneeing her legs apart with his own.

He leaned down and whispered hotly in her ear, "I am going to make you scream my name..."

The words were spoken. The game has begun...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not complete yet...just wanted to post to see if there is any interest.
> 
> UPDATE: complete. Didn't have the motivation to write more.


End file.
